1. Field of the Invention
The example embodiments relate to a user terminal apparatus, a server apparatus, and/or methods of providing, by the user terminal apparatus and the server apparatus, a continuous play service, and more particularly, to a user terminal apparatus and a server apparatus which provide a continuous play service of a web page, and methods of providing, by the user terminal apparatus and the server apparatus, the continuous play service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the development of smart devices, technical standards for enabling users to easily share services interworking between devices and executing the services are being established. For example, the Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) is an industrial standard that enable users to link devices in a home network, and is a beneficial element applied to smart televisions (TVs), smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), laptops, and audio devices.
Services that link and use user experiences between various smart screens are provided by various companies through development of smart devices and content infrastructures, and such services mostly target moving images, such as TV shows and movies.
These days, typical users own several smart devices, such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, a laptop, and a desktop, and thus a method of providing information about a web page accessed by the user using several smart devices through a continuous play service is required.